


La Señorita Stark

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: La sobrina de Tony se presenta un día en la Torre Stark y Tony trata de descubrir la razón. Poco a poco ella se va sintiendo en casa y comienza a interactura con los Vengadores.





	1. La llegada

Pepper Potts caminaba apresuradamente hacia el laboratorio donde el doctor Bruce Banner y Tony Stark se encontraban trabajando. Desde que los Vengadores se habían mudado ahí hacía tres meses, la torre Stark se encontraba en constante movimiento. A la Señorita Potts le pareció que nada peligroso estaba ocurriendo en el laboratorio, por lo que decidió interrumpir a los científicos.  
\- Tony… tenemos una situación… - empezó a decir asomando la cabeza por la puerta.  
\- No no Potts, te he pedido que no me pases “situaciones” cuando estamos en el laboratorio, además, sea lo que sea, sé que podrás manejarlo – le espetó Tony sin dejar de manipular los instrumentos del laboratorio.   
\- Tony, sé lo que dijiste, pero esto es algo que tienes que resolver personalmente TÚ. – dijo Potts con un tono que dejaba entrever que no podía realmente decirle la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo, al tiempo que trataba de llamar la atención del millonario hacia la puerta.   
Banner en cambio, había volteado y no había dejado de notar a la chica que estaba parada un metro detrás de Potts. Era una chica de estatura promedio recién salida de la adolescencia que claramente hacía ejercicio y se decantaba por el color negro. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, una playera negra con una mujer vampiro en el frente, rematando su atuendo con unos Converse negros y chaqueta de piel. Traía el pelo negro agarrado en una sencilla coleta y le caía a lo largo por la espalda.   
\- ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó el doctor Banner sin dejar de atornillar dos tubos metálicos.   
\- ¿Cuál chica? Potts, de que habla…. – por fin volteó Tony a ver a las dos mujeres. – Potts ¿Qué hace la pequeña pícara aquí?   
\- De eso quería hablarte Tony…  
\- Tú, ven… Explicación, ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí Astrid?- Dijo Tony al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la chica y la pasaba al laboratorio.   
\- Una excelente pregunta Tony, creo que mi madre está a punto de llamarte para aclarar esta situación.   
Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Stark. El identificador de llamadas mostraba el nombre “Nora Smith” y diciendo que era una llamada que tenía que tomar, Tony salió del laboratorio, dando la espalda a todos para tener una conversación en privado.  
\- Hola, mi nombre es Astrid Stark. – dijo la chica al momento que extendía la mano hacia el doctor Banner.   
\- Bruce Banner. Un placer. ¿Eres tú la… ? - el tono en que Bruce hablaba denotaba un deje de incredulidad.   
\- Sobrina… - interrumpió Potts – Ella es la sobrina de Tony. Hija de una prima hermana y la única, aparte del mismo Tony que lleva el apellido Stark.   
\- Un placer, y ¿qué te trae a la Torre Stark?  
\- Bueno pues, creo que es buen momento para empaparme del negocio familiar de primera mano ya que mis estudios se encuentran en una pequeña pausa. – Pepper no pudo evitar la mirada suspicaz hacia la chica.   
En ese momento entró Tony como una tormenta al laboratorio.   
\- Escucha jovencita, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, le llamaron de la Universidad diciéndole que habías desaparecido. Le he dicho que te quedarás aquí por un tiempo. ya hablaremos de lo que sea que hayas hecho. Por lo pronto quiero que hagas caso a todo lo que te diga Potts, sin repelar, sin rechistar y al más mínimo asomo de desobediencia estás fuera. Estaré contigo antes de la cena señorita, hasta entonces permanecerás en tu cuarto ¿entendido?  
\- Claro como el agua tío, atenderé las instrucciones de Pepper. – Astrid volteó entonces con el Dr. Banner – Un gusto en conocerle Doctor Banner. – y salió junto con Pepper del laboratorio.   
\- Parece linda – dijo Bruce volviendo al trabajo.   
\- Esa pequeña bribona es linda, pero es de cuidado. A veces no sé qué hice para merecer esto. –La ironía del comentario, tomando en cuenta la historia de Stark, logró hacer reír a ambos antes de retomar su trabajo.


	2. La Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony habla con Reader para saber que la llevó a la Torre Stark.  
> AStrid conoce a los Vengadores.

\- Por aquí Astrid te mostraré tu habitación.  
Pepper guíaba a Astrid a través de los pasillos de la recién renovada Torre Stark. Cada habitación tenía en la puerta el nombre de su ocupante. Resulta que la recién llegada sería vecina de Natasha Romanov, ocupando una de las habitaciones del sexto piso. Reader entró a la habitación con su mochila y una maleta de deportes con todo lo que alcanzó a llevarse de su departamento universitario. Su madre ya pasaría por el resto y si no, no habría problema, no era como si estuviera apegada a las cosas que dejo, lo realmente valioso lo llevaba consigo. Estaba recorriendo los muebles con la mano, era una habitación sin decoración, ya se ocuparía ella de personalizarla, y con una cama matrimonial en ella. Por fin tenía un baño que no tendría que compartir y el closet era espacioso, a pesar de que en este momento no tenía tanta ropa como para llenarlo.   
\- Reader la cena se sirve a las 8:00 y tenemos un rol de cocina para saber quién se encarga de la comida. Como te vas a quedar aquí, te tocará también participar en las labores del hogar.  
\- No problem girl!   
\- Dejaré que te pongas cómoda y si quieres tomes un baño.  
\- Gracias Pepper, por recibirme y por todo lo que haces.- Astrid lo decía sinceramente. Podría parecer negligente, pero reamente le gustaba ser una Stark y sabía perfectamente que Pepper contribuía al orden y funcionamiento de la empresa de su tío. Además le gustaba saber que estaba saliendo con él. Ver a Tony sonreír y con un motivo para levantarse cada día y enfrentar al mundo, realmente movía el corazón de Astrid.   
Con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento, Pepper dejó a Astrid sola en su habitación. Tenía una televisión de 40 pulgadas con una consola de XboX y suscripción a Netflix. En el escritorio dejó su preciada laptop morada, que era su vida, pues tenía sus fotografías, redes sociales y todos sus documentos. Después estaba la cama. La cama era cómoda y alta, como a ella le gustaba. Las camas altas le recordaban las historias de princesas y los momentos tranquilos de su niñez cuando soñaba con ser una de ellas. Pero es una verdad que nunca admitiría. Astrid decidió entonces que era momento de tomar un baño. Había hecho un viaje largo, por no decir rápido, desde Michingan a Nueva York, y debía estar lista para la regañina de Tony y la cena con los demás. Por lo que sabía, la Torre Stark era ahora la base de operaciones de The Avengers. Aunque Thor pasaba parte de su tiempo entre Asgard y Midgard, también tenía una habitación en la Torre. Luego estaban Pepper que más que nada venía de visita, Iron Man, el Capitán, Hawkeye, Hulk, y por supuesto, su vecina Black Widow.  
Astrid decidió que tomaría una ducha rápida, usualmente Tony no espera por nadie. Al salir decidió ponerse unos jeans azules oscuro y una playera con la leyenda “angry nerds” en el frente. Su apariencia no concordaba con la de una universitaria que estudiaba Administración, menos con una chica que tenía más de 50 millones de dólares a su nombre y disposición, sin embargo, así era ella: Astrid Stark.   
A las 8 menos 20 se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta. Sabía que era Tony esperando una explicación a la repentina aparición de su sobrina en la Torre.   
\- Adelante.  
\- Astrid necesito que me digas todo. ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Qué hiciste? Nora me llamó muy preocupada porque no le pudieron decir porqué habías dejado la Universidad. Le dije que acababas de llegar y que me habías avisado que venías. También le aseguré que me haría cargo de ti y de cualquier problema en el que estuvieras metida. Así que, habla: ¿Qué acabo de apostar?   
\- Wow! Primero que nada, gracias por cubrirme, pero no estoy en peligro ni hice nada malo. Simplemente la universidad no es para mí. Me aburrí de la carrera de Administración y decidí dejarla.  
\- Así y ya… ¿La niña que a los 10 años montó un negocio redondo en la primaria vendiendo joyería de fantasía con un margen de ganancia redonda en cada transacción ya no quiere estudiar Administración? Ok, no lo juzgaré.- Tony miró a Astrid con incredulidad tratando de deducir una razón más profunda y extendió sus brazos para acogerla. Astrid lo abrazó fuerte, sintiéndose en casa.  
\- Eso y que no quería regresar con Madre y su marido, sabes que nunca me he llevado bien con Jev. Y no creo que les gustara recibir un llamado disciplinario porque una chica les dio una paliza a dos jugadores estrella del equipo de football antes del partido del viernes por la noche.  
\- Sabía que había algo más… alguna razón en particular o solo sentiste ganas de practicar tus técnicas de Tae Kwon Do en alguien.   
\- Llevaban tiempo molestándome, de hecho uno de ellos era mi novio, pero trataron de propasarse conmigo y sinceramente, no iba a dejar que me tocaran.   
\- ¡Esa es mi chica! Aunque me alegra que estés bien… estarás castigada un tiempo, te quedarás dentro de la Torre, obedecerás mis órdenes y ayudaras con las tareas de limpieza y cocina… por cierto, te tocarán todos mis turnos. ¿Está bien?  
\- Si así puedo quedarme, está bien. Gracias Tony. – dijo Reader mientras Tony le abrazaba caminando hacia el pasillo.  
La cena del día estaba a cargo de Clint Barton y consistía en una apetitosa hamburguesa con papas a la francesa. Todos estaban encantados con las habilidades culinarias del halcón. Astrid estaba tan hambrienta que no pronunció ni una palabra mientras todos se servían sus bebidas y se sentaban a la mesa. Los lugares estaban ocupados cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Loki vestido con un pantalón de chándal negro y una playera gris.   
Astrid volteó hacia su tío asombrada de verle en la torre. – No sabía que Loki estaba viviendo aquí también, pensé que estaría, no se… en alguna cárcel de máxima Seguridad o algo así.   
\- Si… no es como si quisiéramos que todos se enteraran de que un maniático que quiso destruir Nueva York está aquí. – entonces Tony levantó la voz llamando la atención de los Vengadores. – ¡Hey chicos! a partir de hoy, mi sobrina Astrid Stark vivirá con nosotros. Ah sí, está castigada así que no saldrá por un tiempo y si tienen alguna tarea que quieran encargarle puedo decirles que su ropa estará limpia y sus pantalones quedarán bien planchados con raya en medio y listos para usarse cada día. Thor te aseguro que Astrid cuidará tu capa y la mantendrá limpia y oliendo a lavanda. ¿Verdad nena?   
La cara de la chica se tornó de un rojo bermellón mientras se hundía en su asiento. No le importaban las labores del hogar, pero que Tony les dijera a todos que ella lo haría todo por estar castigada, sobre todo cuando los acababa de conocer formalmente, no era agradable. Sin embargo a nadie pareció importarle, todos saludaron amablemente a Astrid y procedieron a cenar. Clint y Natasha conversaban animadamente por un lado, mientras Bruce y Tony seguían discutiendo teorías y su trabajo en el Laboratorio. Thor y Steve se encontraban riendo a causa de un programa de televisión y al lado de Astrid, y Loki comía con desgano mirando inquisitivamente a la recién llegada.   
Al terminar la cena, Natasha se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a Astrid.   
\- Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir. ¿Vienes Astrid? – en el piso seis sólo se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas.  
\- Claro. Buenas noches a todos.  
Y ambas subieron al ascensor. Natalia quería interrogar a la chica, sobre todo si estarían durmiendo en habitaciones contiguas, sin embargo se imaginaba que ella estaría cansada así que trató de hacer plática ligera.   
\- ¿Te levantarás para entrenar mañana? Me toca dirigir el entrenamiento y estaremos revisando tácticas ofensivas mano a mano.   
\- ¡Me encantaría! ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?   
\- Nueve en punto… Sin falta – le dijo la Viuda Negra guiñando un ojo mientras la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba.   
Astrid entonces entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sumiéndose rápidamente en un sueño profundo.


	3. Hotcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury se presenta en la Torre Stark para asignar una misión a los Avengers y aprovecha para tener una charla con Astrid Stark.

Las tareas del día estaban terminadas en la Torre Stark, ahora de los Avengers, así que Reader decidió cocinar hotcakes para todos los habitantes. El castigo de Astrid Stark no había durado mucho tiempo, sin embargo no tardó en habituarse a realizar los quehaceres y a la vida en general en la Torre. El delicioso olor que llenaba la cocina atrajo a todos los inquilinos, cocinar para ellos era todo un reto ya que por un lado estaban los dos espías, dos dioses, dos científicos, el súper soldado además de Astrid y a todos les gustaban los hotcakes por lo que no es fácil satisfacer el apetito de los superhéroes. Por suerte, la cocina completamente equipada y el comedor ocupaban la totalidad del tercer piso de la Torre y estaban a la altura de los comensales. Mientras Thor y Steve bromeaban sobre la lentitud con la que cocinaba Astrid, Natasha decidió echar una mano. Clint, Bruce y Tony platicaban animadamente y Loki estaba en una esquina, tratando de lucir indiferente ante las ganas que tenía de comer la deliciosa receta que la joven Stark ponía en práctica cada vez que podía: hotcakes con manzana y canela. Cada loco estaba con su tema cuando jovialidad del momento fue interrumpida por la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. anunciando la llegada de un invitado.  
\- Señor Stark, el Director Fury se encuentra en el elevador. – Dijo la suave voz de la inteligencia artificial, mientras se abría la puerta del elevador. Todos voltearon a la puerta.  
\- Gracias por el anuncio J.A.R.V.I.S. Avengers, vengo a entregarles su próxima misión. – Dijo el Director mientras ponía un sobre manila en el mostrador. Natasha dejó a Astrid sola en la estufa y Steve se apresuró a abrir el sobre. Aunque Tony era uno de los que más aportaba al equipo, la experiencia e inteligencia táctica del soldado lo hacían el líder del equipo. Tony entonces habló.  
\- Ay, muchas gracias por la visita Fury, pero no te hubieras molestado, nos pudiste enviar todo esto por correo y ahorrarte un viaje. Necesitas modernizarte, con todo gusto J.A.R.V.I.S. te puede asesorar. – espetó con su tono sarcástico de siempre.  
\- No es esta solo una visita de negocios para saber cómo están, también quisiera hablar a solas con usted, señorita Stark. – la afirmación del director borró la sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre adornaba la cara de Tony. Natasha y Clint voltearon a verse y después miraron a Astrid; la situación en general logró atraer la atención de Loki, quién por fin levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía entre las manos.   
\- No Fury, Astrid no va a unirse a la iniciativa Avengers, no puedes invitarla… TE PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE INCLUIRLA! – Tony gritó a Fury mientras levantaba el dedo índice amenazadoramente en su dirección.   
\- Calma Señor Stark. Solo quiero saber sus intenciones en la torre. Por favor, acompáñeme señorita Stark.  
Astrid se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba el tazón con la mezcla a Natasha para que continuara con la cena y pasó por delante de todos hacia el ascensor seguida de Fury. Tomaron una de las salas de juntas de la segunda planta. El tiempo que tardaron en ocupar la oficina fue suficiente para que todos se agolparan frente a una pantalla.  
\- J.A.R.V.I.S. pon imagen y sonido. – ordenó Tony.  
\- Señor, algo parece estar bloqueando la señal de manera local. – respondió la IA.   
\- Damn it! – dijo Tony golpeando la mesa mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello en signo de desesperación. – Tasha, hackealo, consíguenos imagen y audio… Quiero – saber – qué – tiene – que – decirle Fury a mi sobrina. – y así Natasha tomó la computadora tratando de conseguir imagen y sonido nítido.   
Mientras tanto, en la sala de juntas, Fury se posicionó frente a Astrid. Y giró una perilla de su reloj.   
\- Esto bloqueará la señal y nos dará máximo 10 minutos antes de que la Agente Romanov pueda desbloquear la señal. Bien, entonces, ¿Lograste obtener la información?  
\- Fue algo complicado, pero conseguí todo lo referente a las instalaciones de H.Y.D.R.A. en Michigan y algunos otros asuntos pendientes. De pasada borré información sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. en sus bases de datos sobre los agentes y los nuevos reclutas. Además tuve acceso a ciertos archivos y conseguí varias fotografías del soldado en su locación actual. - dijo Astrid por unos labios entreabiertos para evitar que, en caso de que hackearan la señal antes, pudieran leer lo que lo decía.   
\- Bien, agradezco tu participación en la misión. Es necesario que ahora manejes un bajo perfil, por lo que mientras te encuentres aquí, no se te asignarán más tareas aparte de hacer compañía a los Avengers y vigilar a Loki. – dijo Fury sin mover ningún músculo. – Aprovecha para entrenarte con los Agentes Barton y Romanov, cuento con ello.   
\- Entendido Señor. – dijo Astrid extendiendo la mano hacia Fury dando un apretón de mano en el cual pasó una memoria USB a la mano del Director.   
Terminada la reunión, subieron a la cocina. Al salir del elevador, los Avengers estaban alrededor de la pantalla aun tratando de saber de qué habían hablado Fury y Astrid. Cuando entraron, se despegaron de la pantalla tratando de disimular su interés en la conversación.   
\- Nat! ¿No terminaste de cocinar la masa? – preguntó casualmente Astrid acercándose a la estufa y tomando las riendas de la operación hotcakes.   
\- Y entonces Fury, ¿Te quedas? Astrid hace unos hotcakes deliciosos. – trató de sonar casual Tony, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y bloqueaba a Astrid de la vista de Fury. La verdad es que no le apetecía tenerlo cerca sin saber sus intenciones hacia su familia.   
\- Gracias Stark pero debo estar en Washington en unas horas. Señor Rogers, espero el informe de la misión en una semana. Avengers, Señorita Stark, que pasen buenas noches. – Se disculpó Fury mientras se dirigía al elevador con paso decidido y una sonrisa en los labios.   
Tony aprovechó la ocasión para cuestionar directamente a Astrid.  
\- Y bien… escupe… ¿Qué quería hablar Fury contigo?   
Astrid se sentía intimidada ante el escrutinio de todos. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en ella esperando la respuesta, aunque intuían que no les diría la verdad querían saber a lo que se enfrentaban con ella. Por su parte, Astrid tuvo que inventar una historia para enmascarar la verdadera razón de la visita del Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero era buena en salirse por la tangente y cambiar de tema.   
\- Conmigo nada en especial. Quería asegurarse de que no interfiriera con sus misiones y no supusiera una carga para ustedes. – afirmó casualmente levantando los hombros, mientras volteaba el hotcake en la sartén.   
\- Sabes Stark, como dios de los engaños, puedo reconocer uno cuando lo veo. Y esa niña te acaba de mentir flagrantemente. – le susurró Loki con una sonrisa y cierta chispa en los ojos mientras tomaba uno de los hotcakes del mostrador.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi segundo fanfic publicado y el primero que escribo en Español. Al principio no sabía a dónde me llevaría la historia, pero me está gustando el camino que lleva.  
> Mi reto personal aquí es tener un narrador omnipresente, por lo que a veces incluye el punto de vista de diferentes personajes en el mismo texto.  
> Considero que aún me falta mucha práctica y a esta historia mucha edición. Pero estoy disfrutando enormemente escribirla.


End file.
